Paulo Vs Mieke A batalha
by Sild-San
Summary: Uma batalha entre dois treinadores, quem ganhará? O jovem mieke, que acabou de começar a sua jornada pokemon, ou o já experiente Paulo? Leiam e descubram


Estava um belo dia, o sol já brilhava no ceu iluminando tudo com uma claridade ofuscante.  
Foi essa claridade que me acordou, tinha adormecido mesmo na horda da fronteira preparando-me para arranjar habitação e mantimentos logo de manhã pois sinceramente, estava farto de dormir no chão, sentia a falta de uma caminha e a nossa água já tinha acabado.  
Espreguiçando-me levantei-me, era altura de entrar na cidade, acordei o meu Houndor que dormia confortável ao meu lado, e retirei o pichu e a caterpie das suas pokébolas , quando todos estavam fora das suas respectivas pokébolas começei a falar:

- Muito bem, hoje chegaremos à cidade, sei que a água que tinhamos acabou e que estamos todos com sede mas mal lá cheguemos arranjaremos água e comida.  
O meu discurso foi seguido de um urro geral de aprovação dos meus 3 companheiros, quando serenaram começamos a andar.

Ao entrarmos na cidade eu parei espantado, já lá tinha estado muitas vezes mas tinha sido sempre de passagem e nunca tinha dado muita atenção mas agora que tinha tempo reparava nos detalhes, a luz refletia-se no metal encerado e no vidro criando arco iris por todo o lado, era lindo!  
Mas não tinha tempo para ficar a olhar para edifícios, tinha que continuar, entrei por uma pequena rua cheia de luz, era pouco larga e tinha letreiros de lojas dos dois lados da rua, continuei a percorrê-la até chegar a outra rua onde se reuniam algumas pessoas.  
-Que fazem? -Perguntei eu curioso  
- Lutamos, queres entrar? - Respondeu um deles, era o mais alto e parecia também ser o mais velho.  
- Claro, será uma boa maneira de testar os meus pokémons!  
- Muito bem, fica ai com o Paulo e se ganhares vem ter comigo, ele é aquele ali da esquerda.  
Olhei para o rapaz, mais alto que eu tinha cabelo loiro encaracolado e vestia uma roupa castanha, acenando para ele preparei-me para lutar, Paulo dirigiu-se a mim e disse:

- Pfh, vais mesmo lutar, com esses pokémons não tens hipóteses, vai Meowth!  
- Ok, Houndor, usa Ember no meowth. - Por um segundo eu fiquei ansioso, será que o move faria muito dano ao pokemon? Com grande alivio eu notei que o move fez algum dano mas não todo o possivel.  
- Meowth usa Scratch nesse Houndor! - Meowth atacou com toda a força e Houndor foi atingido com todo o impacto, mais alguns desses e ele estava fora.  
- Houndor morde a cara do meowth. - E assim Houndor tentou morder a cara do pokemon adversário, da ponta dos olhos ao pescoço mas infelizmente o Meowth conseguiu desviar-se e apenas foi mordido na cauda.  
- Bolas, Meowth, vamos usa Faint Atack! - E assim o pokémon desapareceu por um momento e apareceu no outro em frente a Houndor atacando-lhe na cara, ressaltando na parte de metal mas magoando a parte mole da face.  
- Tudo bem, não há problema, usa roar! - Houndor emitiu um latido que gelou de medo Meowth por um momento, depois ele começou a fugir escondendo-se atrás das pernas do seu treinador.  
Com umas palavras ditas em voz baixa o treinador convenceu meowth a atacar "bolas", pensei eu mas estava confiante.  
-Meowth ataca com bite! - O comando veio de repente e eu não estava à espera, apenas tive tempo de ordenar ao meu Houndor que ripostasse com outro Bite antes de eles embaterem, cada um mordendo o outro, eu fechei os olhos com medo do que veria, porem lentamente fui abrindo-os e vi que ambos os pokemons estavam magoados mas ainda assim em pé.

Ambos os Pokémons tinham sofrido grande impacto dos ataques infligidos pelo oponente. O Pokémon que melhor se mantinha de pé, era de certa forma o Meowth, embora esta se visse com grandes danos. O Combate parecia ter terminado estando o Houndour no chão. Eu começo então a torcer pelo seu Pokémon, para que este tentasse se levantar. Houndour levanta-se então lentamente, com as pernas a tremer e a cambalear um pouco.  
Digo então em voz alta:

- É isso mesmo Houndour! Embora não tenhas muita experiência em combate, ainda vamos conseguir dar a volta a isto!

-Raios, parece que pensei cedo demais ao dar este combate por terminado, está bem, vamos continuar! - Murmurei eu para mim mesmo, um pouco irritado por ter subestimado o meu adversário.

Mas tinha que continuar e por isso ordenei ao meu pokemon cão que usasse Ember de novo, o que ele fez, lançando da sua Boca uma chama que atingiu Meowth, queimando-o.  
Paulo sorriu, parecia estar a achar a batalha divertida, com um grito ordenou:

- Meowth, Fury Swipes, agora! - Ao ouvir o nome do ataque o gato lançou-se pelo ar, estendendo as suas garras afiadas, quando atingiu o solo começou a arranhar repetidamente a cara do meu Houndor, preparava-se para atingir mais uma vez a face do meu cão quando eu ordenei-lhe que usa-se Roar.

O latido agudo do meu Houndor teve mais uma vez o seu efeito, Meowth recolheu as garras, pareceu congelar durante alguns segundos e, de novo foi-se esconder atrás do seu treinador, curioso para saber como o conseguia convencer a lutar aproximei-me do treinador e o que ouvi deixou-me de boca aberta:

- É bom que vás para aquele campo e ganhes porque senão ficas sem comer hoje!

Mais uma vez o pokémon voltou para o campo de batalha, agora percebia eu obrigado e com medo.

Nesse momento fiquei dividido, o que fazer? Queria ganhar mas se o fizesse o pobre animal ficaria sem comer!

Decidi lutar para ganhar, era duro mas não ia perder a minha primeira batalha como um treinador! Constrangido ordenei:

- Houndor usa Ember, de novo! -Houndor abriu a boca mas em vez da chama esperada por mim saiu de lá uma espécie de neblina roxa, o cheiro era putrido, parecia que ratazanas mortas e ovos podres tinham sido mantidos numa caixa durante uma semana, com o nariz tapado olhei para o pokedex que identificou o cheiro como o ataque Smog.

O ataque tinha-me dado náuseas mas tinha feito muito pior aos sentidos apurados do Meowth, que parecia estar cada vez mais perto de desmaiar com o cheiro.

Infelizmente o gato começou a escavar um buraco e o cheiro passou por cima desse buraco, sem entrar, Meowth poderia vir de qualquer lado que não teria nenhuma maneira de o detectar.

A terra desabou em baixo do Houndor, engolindo-o para debaixo do solo, com dificuldade ele conseguiu sair seguido do pokémon gato, estavam os dois batidos mas a luta continuava, ainda longe de acabar...

Houndour estava cada vez mais enfraquecido. EU notei que o meu Pokémon estava a momentos de ser deitado abaixo, se levasse um próximo ataque. Felizmente para mim, o Meowth do adversário também se encontrava fraco. Eu decido então dar o tudo ou nada. Dando ordem para Houndour correr numa investida e seguidamente usasse Bite.  
O meu Pokémon assim o faz, mas o treinador adversário era mais experiente e dá ordem para Meowth usar Dig.  
Houndour é obrigado a parar o seu ataque olha em volta sem saber de onde viria o ataque. Meowth aparece por trás do Cão de Fogo. Este é atingido fortemente pelo gato. Meowth usa então seguidamente um Fury Swipes. Infelizmente para mim, este era o fim do combate. Houndour cai ao chão, sendo naucauteado.

- Não pode ser... – Digo eu, Mieke boquiaberto.

**Tenho este ficheiro no meu computador à anos, originalmente de um rpg pokemon em que participei, decidi publicá-lo como uma história, créditos a "cloud", que me ajudou na escrita disto, narrando-me partes, espero que gostem!**


End file.
